Tu Réchauffe mon Âme
by Xavaria
Summary: Tandis qu'une mystérieuse tempête de neige s'abat avec violence sur Storybrooke, Emma, portée par son inconscience et son esprit d'aventure, tente d'en découvrir l'origine magique. Cependant, elle tombe gravement malade. Dans un dernier recours, son instinct est alors de rejoindre la seule personne qui peut le sauver: Regina. (SwanQueen)


**OS. Tu Réchauffe mon Âme.**

**Note auteur: Ce one shot est basé sur les événements de l'épisode 401 et s'inspire des images du trailer de l'épisode 402. Rien ne m'appartient.**

- Emma ? Mon Dieu, mais… Que fais-tu ici ? Tu as l'air frigorifiée, entre… Ne reste pas dehors voyons…

Les deux mains de Regina attrapèrent fermement les épaules de la blonde qui grelotait sur son porche. Elle la dévisagea une courte seconde, ses cheveux blonds volant librement, emportés par l'air glacial des torrents de neige derrière elle qui faisaient ressortir le rouge éclatant de sa veste de cuir. Regina elle-même eu un frisson lorsqu'elle passa un pied dehors pour attirer Emma à elle. Elle l'a pris doucement dans ses bras tandis que cette dernière continuait à greloter contre elle, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Une fois à l'intérieur, dans le grand et élégant hall d'entrée de la maison de la mairesse, Regina ne lâcha pas Emma, pas une seconde. Du bout des doigts, elle fit claquer la porte derrière elles et lorsque ses doigts fins remuèrent dans l'air glacial, Emma pu entendre le verrou de la serrure tourner tout seul dans la serrure.

- Viens. Dit la belle brune en la soutenant, elle sentait que ses jambes étaient flageolantes et Emma, comptait désormais sur Regina pour l'aider à avancer.

Dans le salon, la cheminée était allumée. Le bois crépitait mélodieusement dans l'âtre tout en léchant les buches qui s'y consumaient. Emma tomba lourdement sur le canapé, face au brasier. L'étreinte qui l'a tenait debout l'avait délaissée et elle sentait ses dernières forces s'envoler en même temps que son espoir. Déjà, sa chaleur lui manquait terriblement.

Regina s'agenouilla devant elle. Les genoux au sol, les talons en l'air, elle était élégante et distinguée, comme toujours, dans ses belles robes strictes mais séduisantes. Elles lui donnaient cet air détaché, hautain que tous lui connaissait mais pas que cette façade froide ne faisait qu'accroitre la sensibilité à fleur de peau qui se cachait derrière son masque de glace. Emma le savait, elle l'avait déjà vu s'effondrer lorsque Robin était parti… Par sa faute. La blonde s'en voulait toujours même si Regina lui avait juré l'avoir pardonnée et avoir tourné la page. De plus, l'arrivée de cet hiver soudain, en plein mois de septembre, avait occupé tous les esprits. La question ne se posait plus, une puissante magie était derrière ce phénomène climatique des plus inhabituels.

- Je n'ose pas te demander dans quel guêpier tu as encore été te mettre… A croire que tu le fais exprès. Même tes parents n'en faisaient pas autant…, Grondait doucement Regina, comme un chuchotement, comme une pensée qu'elle aurait laissée échapper sans vraiment le vouloir. Enlève ça. Tu dois te réchauffer.

Emma tandis les bras et Regina lui retira sa symbolique veste rouge. Une fois la veste soigneusement pliée et déposée sur l'accoudoir du sofa, Regina s'agenouilla à nouveau devant Emma. Sa peau était bien trop pâle, presque bleue. Regina fit glisser ses mains sur les siennes, glacées. Emma s'empressa d'agripper les mains tendues de la mairesse, comme une enfant perdue au milieu de la foule. Les mains de Regina étaient chaudes et douces. Une source de chaleur qui réchauffait son âme en vagues déferlantes, partant de ses doigts, longeant ses bras puis, son cou et enfin, redescendait nourrir tout le reste de son corps.

- Il… Faut… Tu… Tu… M'aide. Articula difficilement la jeune femme.

- Tu m'en diras tant…, Lâcha ironiquement Regina.

- J'ai… Peut-être sous-… Sous-estimé la si-… Situation. Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Tu penses ?

- Un… Sort…Pou-… Pour… Ré-… Réchauffer… ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

- C'est donc pour ça que tu es venue ici, hm ? Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre… Enfin, je suis désolée… Je suis peut-être une puissante magicienne mais je ne suis pas médecin. Je ne connais pas de sort qui stopperait ça… Si j'utilisais mes sorts sur toi, le choc de température serait bien trop grand et tu pourrais en mourir… Tu vas devoir embrasser ton humanité et prendre le temps de guérir comme il se doit. Expliqua Regina en se relevant sans lâcher les mains d'Emma.

- Non ! Doit… Y'avoir… Un truc !

- Emma… Je ne suis pas un monstre. Si je pouvais t'aider je le ferais. Tu dois te calmer. Je ne peux rien faire, en tout cas rien de magique.

Emma souffla lourdement. Elle était certaine que Regina pourrait l'aider, pourrait la sauver de ce mauvais pas comme… Toujours. Elle était certaine que peu importe les erreurs qu'elles pourraient commettre l'une et l'autre, elles se sauveraient, s'aideraient mutuellement. Malheureusement pour elle, cette fois-ci, elle devrait trouver la solution seule. Le temps était compté et ses doigts et ses orteils gelés lui indiquait qu'elle devait rapidement découvrir un moyen d'arrêter le processus de refroidissement de son corps, avant qu'elle ne soit trop faible pour ne faire, ne serait-ce qu'un pas.

Les yeux baissés et dans le vide, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, la seule personne qui pourrait faire quelques était Gold. Ce qui effraya immédiatement Emma fut la faveur que le vieux mage allait lui demander pour ce service. Quel prix devrait-elle payer pour sa vie ? Malgré tout, elle était décidée et tenta de se lever en s'aidant des mains de Regina toujours dans le siennes.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda Regina en tentant de l'aider à soutenir son poids.

- … Gold. Répondit la blonde difficilement.

- Oh non ! Hors de question que tu sortes. La tempête ne fait que commencer, dans quelques minutes se sera pire. Si tu sors maintenant tu te retrouveras coincée dans le froid et vu ton état actuel, je suis quasiment certaine que tu y resteras. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'Henry me reproche ta mort Emma. S'empressa de dire Regina en obligeant Emma à se rasseoir sur le sofa.

- … Su-… Super… T'as… Une…Une idée ?

- Eh bien, je ne vois que deux possibilités.

- … ?

- J'appelle tes parents et je leur dit de venir te chercher ou, tu me laisse t'occuper de toi le temps que la tempête ce calme. A toi de choisir. Par ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font mais si David est coincé au poste de police, endroit où tu étais supposé être, il ne pourra pas venir, c'est trop loin. Quant à Blanche… Si elle s'occupe de ton frère, elle doit être bloquée elle aussi, dans son appartement.

- Ca va… Ca va…

- Tu as fait ton choix ?

- … 'Gina… J'ai pas… Pas le choix. Admit Emma à bout de force. Aide-moi… S'il te… Te plait…

Emma n'eut pour réponse qu'un hochement de tête désapprobateur et put aisément deviner que Regina avait levé les yeux ciel en l'entendant lui demander de l'aide. Elle sentit ensuite sa main sur son épaule et un voile mauve et fluide l'envahir de tout côté, jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même. Dans un clignement rapide de ses yeux fatigués et usés de devoir rester ouverts, elle comprit qu'elles étaient à présent dans une spacieuse et luxueuse salle de bain. Surement celle de Regina, à l'étage.

- Il faut faire remonter ta température assez vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tu vas me faire une faveur, pour une fois… Garde les yeux ouverts, ne les ferme pas, Emma. Tu m'as comprise ?

- … Oui.

- Bien. Maintenant, il va falloir que tu m'aides. Lève les bras.

Emma leva ses bras froids et tremblants au-dessus de sa tête, le plus possible. Elle sentit les deux mains brûlantes de Regina attraper fermement les bords de son pull et de son petit top. Elle lui retira les deux d'un coup, les passant rapidement le long de ses bras et au-dessus de sa tête avant de les laisser pendre sur le rebord d'un porte-serviette près d'elles.

Sans savoir comment, Emma vit les robinets de la baignoire à sa droite, tourner en sifflant dans un sens et dans autre. L'eau gicla bruyamment en remplissant le fond de la grande baignoire de porcelaine blanche. Après quelques secondes, elle était déjà à demi pleine et une épaisse fumée s'en évaporait. Emma comprit que l'eau était bouillante et qu'elle devrait se faire violence pour y entrer entièrement sans perdre connaissance.

Pendant ce temps, Regina lui retirait son pantalon, ainsi que ses chaussettes et chaussures. La blonde tenait à peine debout et si les bras de Regina n'étaient pas là pour la supporter, elle se serait déjà effondrée sur le carrelage. Les mains de la brune elle-même étaient devenues plus froides à force de manipuler ces vêtements et ce corps glacé. Elle tenait fermement Emma par ses cuisses nues et sa taille fine, le temps de lui retirer les derniers linges givrés qui la recouvrait. Elle sentait la blonde tanguer entre ses doigts tout en se retenant de s'écrouler. Regina se demanda comment Emma avait-elle encore la force de se tenir droite alors qu'à cet instant, elle était littéralement mourante.

Trop sonnée pour être gênée, Emma ne réalisa pas qu'elle se trouvait en sous-vêtements devant la mère adoptive de son fils. Regina elle-même, ne semblait pas y porter attention, trop occupée à la maintenir debout et à s'assurer qu'elle gardait bien les yeux ouverts, comme elle le lui avait demandé.

Comme pour se forcer à rester lucide et les rassurer toutes les deux en minimisant la situation précaire qu'elles vivaient, Emma ne put retenir un sourire timide dans ses mots…

- Regarde-pas…, D'une main faible et tremblante, elle voulut cacher son ventre nu.

Regina souffla en retenant un léger sourire qui n'échappa pas à la sauveuse. Sauveuse ? Elle était arrivée littéralement congelée chez Regina et l'avait suppliée de la sauvée après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir ces dernières semaines… A l'heure qu'il était, le cœur de Regina était brisé pour toujours et personne ne pourrait plus jamais arranger les choses. Robin avait choisi Marian et Emma s'en voulait toujours autant. Elle avait promis à Regina qu'elle lui offrirait sa fin heureuse peu importe les conséquences et les épreuves mais… Offrir l'impossible est parfois bien plus dur qu'il n'y parait.

Lorsqu'Emma entra dans l'eau, elle ne sentit tout d'abord pas la chaleur de son nouvel environnement l'entourer. En revanche, elle sentit ses sous-vêtements s'accrocher à son épiderme glacé comme une seconde peau brûlante dont on l'aurait affublée.

Allongée au fond de la baignoire, elle reprit contact avec la réalité. Sa vue redevint plus claire, moins floue. Le picotement au bout de ses doigts, lui rappela les derniers évènements et lorsqu'elle fut totalement remise et commença à apprécier la chaleur du bain, elle vit Regina. Assise sur le rebord, elle la regardait d'un air nouveau qu'Emma ne lui avait jamais vu. Son regard était plein de compassion, de tendresse et un léger sourire étirait délicatement les traits de sa bouche rouge.

- Ça va mieux ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix très douce.

- Bien mieux… Merci. Dit Emma sur le même ton.

- Tu vas avoir de la fièvre après ça, je pense… Tu ne devrais pas restée trop longtemps là-dedans. Je vais te préparer un lit. Je reviens. Reste en vie, s'il te plait… N'en profite pas.

Emma sourit à l'ironie de la situation. Regina lui demandait de ne pas mourir, de ne pas abandonner maintenant, après tous les efforts que la mairesse avait elle-même fait pour faire disparaitre la belle blonde de la surface de la Terre. Sans rien ajouter, Emma vit Regina se lever et quitter la pièce, la laissant seule une petite dizaine de minutes...

- …ma ? Emma ? Emma ?

- Hm ?

- Reviens à toi, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides pour te sécher et aller jusque dans la chambre. Je t'ai préparé de quoi t'habiller.

Emma ne savait pas à quel point elle était malade et à quel point cela aurait pût empirer si elle n'avait pas eût la présence d'esprit de venir chez Regina réclamer un peu d'aide. La mairesse le savait à présent, elle comprenait le schéma dans son intégralité. Emma ne savait pas prendre soin d'elle parce que personne n'avait jamais pris la peine de s'occuper d'elle dans ses moments de doute ou de faiblesse. Elle se demanda si, lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle n'avait, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, put profiter de la gentillesse de quelqu'un pour soigner un rhume... Comment Emma aurait pût prendre soin d'un enfant alors qu'elle-même n'était et n'est encore qu'une petite fille parfois ?

Une seconde, cette pensée traversa l'esprit de la brune et elle comprit la raison qui l'avait poussé à abandonner leur fils. Elle comprenait enfin ce que voulait dire « lui donner de meilleures chances ».

Elle passa ses deux mains sous les épaules d'Emma et la souleva légèrement. Elle la tira de toutes ses forces pour soulever son corps trempé, donc bien plus lourd, afin de donner l'impulsion nécessaire à la blonde pour se lever d'elle-même, ce qu'Emma fit avec peine.

Enfin debout et hors de la baignoire, Regina s'empressa d'emmitoufler la blonde dans deux épaisses et longues éponges blanches. Elles étaient douces et chaudes sur le corps humide d'Emma. Regina la sécha énergiquement, lui frottant le dos doucement pour stimuler son flux sanguin et lui faire reprendre des couleurs tout en s'assurant que la fièvre ne monte pas trop vite.

Emma tanguait de gauche à droite tandis qu'elle sentait la fatigue l'envahir et ses yeux se fermés doucement sous les douces attentions de Regina. Que c'était bon d'être aidé. Ce fut la première fois de sa vie que quelqu'un lui donna un bain et s'occupa d'elle sans rien lui demandé, sans poser de questions inutiles, sans même oser avoir de mauvaises attentions devant son corps dénudé. Tout ce qu'elle sentait dans les gestes et le regard de la mairesse sur elle, c'était de la tendresse. Regina ne semblait pas du tout distante ou mal à l'aise dans cette situation, pourtant originale et cela rassura profondément le cœur et le corps meurtri d'Emma.

- Emma ? Peux-tu retirer tes sous-vêtements ? J'ai déposé des vêtements propres ici pour toi.

Emma ne répondit pas. Toujours emmitouflé sous les éponges, elle s'assit doucement sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle fit longuement glisser ses mains dans son dos pour y décrocher les agrafes de son soutient gorge, qu'elle fit ensuite tomber au sol. Puis, de ses pouces, elle attrapa l'élastique de sa petite culotte et lui fit suivre le même chemin que l'autre vêtement.

Regina avait fait deux pas face au miroir et surveillait d'un œil, en toute discrétion, dans le reflet qui la contemplait, les gestes de la blonde. Prête à intervenir à tout instant, si besoin. Elle ne voyait rien de la nudité d'Emma mais comprenait au fur à mesure de ses mouvements ce que la blonde s'essoufflait à faire. Une fois fait, elle tandis les vêtements propres à Emma. Il s'agissait d'une épaisse et large chemise à carreaux rouges et noirs et d'un pantalon de sport, lui aussi long et épais.

Emma s'en vêtit sans hâte, prenant son temps sans brusquer ses mouvements. Elle fit attention à ne pas faire glisser les éponges de son corps nu et enfila la chemise et le pantalon, ravie de pouvoir porter quelque chose de ni trop froid et ni trop mouillé mais au contraire, doux et chaud sur sa peau.

Regina étendis les éponges sur leurs portant avant d'agripper Emma par le bras et la taille et de la guider dans les couloirs de la grande maison jusqu'à une certaine porte. C'était une grande chambre, décorée avec gout dans des tons beiges et bruns. Le lit était très grand et les draps semblaient fais d'un très beau tissu.

Regina borda Emma avec douceur. Elle la vit s'effondrer et plonger dans un sommeil profond avant même d'avoir pris le temps de correctement s'installer sous l'épaisse couette de plume.

Son souffle était lent et paisible. Regina plaça une main gentille sur son front et constata que la fièvre était bien là mais qu'elle n'était pas très élevée. Elle fut rassurée et souffla pour apaiser son inquiétude présente bien malgré elle. Sa main glissa sur la tempe de la belle blonde endormie et de son pouce et de son index, elle attrapa quelques mèches dorées qu'elle replaça délicatement sur l'oreiller.

Elle la regarda dormir ainsi quelques instants avant de laisser s'échapper quelques chuchotements, presque inaudibles...

- Oh Emma…, Elle secoua sa tête de gauche à droite tout en fermant les yeux. Tu ne m'as jamais prise pour la méchante. Malgré tout, je ne suis pas ta bonne fée, Princesse… Tu n'es vraiment qu'une enfant… Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas eu droit à ma jeunesse mais que tu as été privée de ton enfance… Je me demande laquelle de nous deux est le plus à plaindre… Tu as brisé mon bonheur tant de fois mais tu m'en as tellement apporté à côté de ça… A commencé par Henry. J'ai le sentiment de t'être redevable dans un sens. Même si une part de moi voudrait pouvoir t'étrangler. Elle sourit à ses propres mots…, Je suis prête à t'aider autant de fois qu'il le faudra mais je t'en prie… Arrête de me le faire regretter, Emma.

Comme pour lui répondre, Emma hocha la tête avant de se retourner bruyamment entre les draps du lit. Un adorable petit ronflement qui fit sourire Regina lui échappa. Emma ne pouvait pas l'avoir entendue, elle dormait. Cependant, une part de Regina se demandait si ces mots n'avaient pas été plus loin que ce qu'elle aurait aimé dire. Ses sentiments pour Emma étaient si complexes et mitigés depuis le premier jour, depuis leur rencontre. Pourquoi était-ce si dur de coexister avec cette belle, énergique et surprenante blonde ? Peut-être parce qu'elle avait tout ce que Regina n'avait jamais eu ? Le droit à l'insouciance, à la liberté de faire ses propres choix… A son premier amour ? Et cette joie, cet espoir qu'Emma portait constamment en elle, cette manière si spéciale qu'elle avait de croire, dans les situations les plus désespérées, que tout irait bien… Cela la rassurait. Oui, quant au Pays Imaginaire, Regina avait crût avoir perdu Henry pour toujours, Emma lui avait prouvé que tout était possible et qu'elle ferait tout pour ramener leur fils à la vie. Le courage et la force dont elle faisait preuve la subjuguait tout en lui offrant le loisir de la détester un peu plus.

Quand elle avait ramenée Marian à Storybrooke, Regina l'avait haïe pour lui avoir indirectement arraché l'amour que lui portait Robin. Malgré tout, elle se surprit elle-même à constater que ce retour n'avait fait que rééquilibrer les choses. Elle n'était plus le monstre qu'elle était autrefois et voir l'une de ses victimes, heureuse et en vie la comblait d'en sentiment de gratitude et de fierté. Mais surtout, lui offrait la chance de se pardonner à elle-même. Se voir retirer Robin avait été une peine horrible, une souffrance sans merci mais… Elle avait sût en tirer le meilleur et ne pas répondre à son esprit de vengeance et pour cela, elle remerciait secrètement Emma.

La jeune femme dormait toujours et depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, Regina tentait de prendre contact avec les nombreux habitants de la ville. Elle avait repris son poste de maire dans son intégralité et dans toutes ses fonctions depuis la mort de Zelena. Storybrooke était toujours là et ses habitants aussi. Finalement, tous s'étaient mis d'accord pour qu'elle reprenne sa place à condition que les Charmants aient le droit de donner leur opinion et que David soit officiellement nommé sheriff adjoint, ce qu'elle avait gracieusement accepté.

Toutefois, depuis quelques jours, le froid avait pris place dans la ville. Des vagues de glace et de puissantes tempêtes de neige s'abattaient depuis bientôt une semaine avec une grande violence, dans la région. Emma et Killian avaient voyagés dans le temps mais mis à part le retour de Marian et quelques évènements mineurs qu'ils avaient sût fixer, ils n'avaient pas changé le dénouement de l'Histoire.

Toute cette glace et ce froid… C'était beaucoup trop étrange pour ne pas être magique. Regina en était convaincue. Cet après-midi, elle contactait donc les domiciles des habitants afin de s'assurer qu'aucun d'eux n'ait eu les mêmes soucis de chute de température qu'Emma, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Tous semblaient aller bien à part quelques personnes qui avaient attrapé un bon rhume. Des traces de givres avaient été retrouvées dans certains coin de la ville, sans parler de ce… Géant de glace qui avait surgit de nulle part quelques jours plus tôt. Il était évident qu'une personne, ou autre chose, aux pouvoirs puissants, s'amusait à frigorifier la ville.

Et Regina comptait bien découvrir de qui, ou de quoi, il s'agissait.

Emma devait en savoir plus. Après tout, elle était arrivée ici, gelée. Peut-être avait-elle suivie une piste ou autre chose…

Regina prépara une soupe et un chocolat chaud qu'elle disposa sur un plateau de bois avant de se diriger vers l'étage. Elle monta les escaliers d'un pas lent, concentrée sur le plateau qu'elle tenait fermement afin de ne rien renverser.

Elle entra sans frapper dans la chambre qu'Emma occupait et déposa le plateau sur la table de chevet. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et doucement, entreprit de réveiller la jeune femme.

- Emma ? Emma… ?

- Hm… ?

- Ouvre les yeux, s'il te plait.

- Hm… Quelle heure… ?

- Tu as dormi pendant… Je dirais un peu plus de quatre heures. J'ai besoin que nous parlions à propos de ce qui t'es arrivé.

La jeune et belle blonde se hissa sur ses coudes et s'assit tant bien que mal dans le grand lit. Un oreiller confortablement glissé dans son dos, elle se frotta les yeux de ses deux poings fermés avant de regarder d'un air fatigué et endormi, une Regina qui ne semblait pas avoir conscience de son sourire radieux.

- Quoi ? Demanda Emma.

- Tu… Tu fais la même tête qu'Henry au réveil, c'est drôle. Quand il était petit il… Frottait ses yeux avant de me faire un gros câlin et de filer prendre son petit déjeuner… Avec tes… Enfin, ses cheveux tous emmêlés. C'était si adorable…

- … Je te savais pas si nostalgique. Dit doucement Emma comme pour étouffer un rire.

- C'est ça… Moque-toi. Répondit Regina faussement vexée.

- Je plaisante, Regina. La façon dont tu en parles… C'est ça le plus adorable. Si tu voyais à quel point tu rayonne quand on parle de lui ou lorsque tu le vois… Ca me rassure dans un sens.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Je me dis que j'ai fait le bon choix en te le confiant… Même si je ne savais pas que tu serais sa mère adoptive, je veux dire… Il n'aurait pas pu avoir mieux. On a fait des erreurs toutes les deux mais parfois je me demande pourquoi il est vraiment venu me chercher quand je vois à quel point tu es prête à tout pour lui… Je me demande pourquoi il a autant besoin de moi quand il t'a… Toi.

- Emma…

- Non. Ne dis rien. C'est pas la peine. Ma vie est très bien comme elle est aujourd'hui et je suis heureuse de l'avoir dans ma vie. Il y a au moins une chose que j'aurais bien faite…, Coupa-t-elle en souriant.

Regina ne répondit pas. Les paroles d'Emma lui tournaient en tête comme une mélodie dont on ne peut pas se débarrasser. Emma comprit qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées et lui offrit quelques secondes de réflexion, le temps qu'elle puisse attraper la tasse de chocolat chaud toujours sur le plateau, près d'elle. Elle l'enferma entre ses deux mains avant de la guider jusque sous ses lèvres d'où elle soufflait délicatement dessus.

Après deux ou trois minutes de silence, elle reprit la parole, ramenant Regina parmi elles.

- Merci pour le chocolat. C'est délicieux.

- Tu aurais pu commencer par la soupe… Une vraie gamine. Gronda gentiment Regina.

- Tu voulais me poser des questions ? Continua Emma sans prêter attention à la remarque de son amie.

- Oui. Où étais-tu ? D'où venait toute cette glace ? Tu étais complètement gelée... Tu… Tu as trouvé une piste ? Quelque chose ?

- Mieux qu'une piste. Affirma Emma.

- Dis-moi.

- J'ai suivi le sentier de glace que notre inconnu à laisser derrière lui et je suis tombée dans une espèce de caverne de neige. Elle était dans une partie de la foret que je ne connaissais même pas. La personne qui y vit doit avoir un sacré système immunitaire, ça tu peux me croire…, Finit-elle par ajouter en riant.

- Tu saurais retrouver l'endroit ? Ce doit être là qu'il ou elle se cache.

- Sans problème.

- Bien. Repose-toi. Je vais prévenir ton père et Robin. Ils surveilleront la foret d'ici ton rétablissement. Je vais descendre passer quelques coups de fil…, Dit-elle en se levant mais, Emma la retint par le poignet et la força et se rasseoir à nouveau près d'elle, la blonde reprit alors la parole :

- Merci, Regina. Pour… Tout à l'heure… Tu m'as sauvée la vie… Encore. Dit Emma en cachant son embarras derrière son plus beau sourire.

- Disons que je commence à m'y habituer. Dis Regina d'un ton sec mais trahit par son propre amusement.

- Non, vraiment… Merci. Tu n'étais pas obligée. Tu… Tu ne m'a pas que sauvée tu… Tu t'es occupée de moi et… Enfin, merci.

Répondre à cela aurait été futile. Elles savaient toutes les deux qu'Emma avait raison. Regina n'était pas obligée de l'aider, de la secourir, de s'occuper d'elle comme elle l'avait fait mais… Quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait que c'était la chose à faire. Son cœur lui disait que c'était ce qu'elle devait faire. S'occuper d'Emma comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt n'avait pas été une corvée simplement parce que son inquiétude était réelle. Elle s'inquiétait sincèrement pout sa santé et maintes fois elle avait dût retenir son instinct protecteur pour ne pas accourir et prendre soin de ses blessures. Aussi bien internes que physiques. Emma l'obligeait à redevenir la jeune femme innocente et naïve qu'elle avait été avec Daniel. Pourtant, la haine qu'elle lui portait la rendait froide et distante malgré leur relation. C'était si dur à déchiffrer pour elle-même que par peur, la haine prenait le dessus… D'où ses nombreuses altercations avec la belle blonde.

Après s'être longuement observée en silence l'une et l'autre, Regina vint déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Emma. Naturellement, elle se pencha et embrassa de toute sa tendresse la belle blonde qui rougie instantanément. Le contact des lèvres de Regina sur sa peau la fit tressaillir mais surtout, réchauffa l'intégralité de son corps et de son âme en une seule et unique seconde. C'était si doux qu'elles eurent le temps de fermer les yeux et d'accueillir ces sensations uniques. Sans raison mais par simple envie, Emma déposa une main dans la nuque ambrée de la belle brune. Juste pour appuyer un peu plus la douceur de ses lèvres sur son épiderme frissonnant. Regina ne réagit pas mais se laissa faire, elle aussi portée par cette spontanéité soudaine et nouvelle entre elles.

Tout le mal dont souffrait alors Emma, disparu instantanément. Plus de fièvre, plus de peine, plus aucune douleur.

Lorsque Regina se recula, elle lui sourit, simplement. De son pouce, elle effaça la marque de rouge à lèvres bordeaux laissée sur sa peau pâle. Enfin, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Lorsqu'elle se tint devant la porte de la chambre, bouton en main, Emma l'arrêta :

- Regina ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolée. Pour tout.

- … ?

- Je te promets de ne plus jamais te faire regretter ma présence, plus jamais. Tu auras ta fin heureuse, peu importe avec qui. Tu la mérite bien trop, crois-moi. J'y veillerais. Je ne quitterais pas cette ville sans t'avoir donné tout l'amour que tu mérites.

Ni l'une ni l'autre ne sembla vouloir relever le double sens de ses derniers mots.

Emma l'avait entendu, Regina n'avait pas rêvé. Elle lui jurait de lui offrir une fin heureuse alors qu'aucunes d'elles ne savaient vraiment ce qu'était que le bonheur. Celui que l'on partage à deux. Elles ne savaient pas reconnaitre l'amour et la joie qu'il transporte. Elles ne savaient pas comment vivre de cet épanouissement commun, comment se nourrir du souffle et de l'amour de l'autre. Elles ne savaient rien de tout cela. Alors, comment auraient-elles pu voir que leur bonheur était là, devant leurs yeux, depuis le début ? Comment auraient-elles pu savoir, que ce qu'elles voyaient à cet instant, était leur fin heureuse remplie d'amour ?

**Merci d'avoir lu cette courte histoire. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, c'est avec plaisir que je vous lirai ! Vos remarques sont toujours les bienvenues et aide les auteurs en herbe comme moi à se perfectionner.**

**Retrouvez également tous mes one shot et mes fictions sur la série Once Upon A Time sur ma page auteur.**

**Je vous aime fort les ptits' loups !**

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


End file.
